Golden Hour
by bohemiansin
Summary: Max finds out that even though Chloe is gone, doesn't mean she is 'gone.'
**A\N /Heya to everyone who's reading this little fanfic I whooped up in an equivalent exchange for my homework :'D I'm sorry if this fic is sort of short or choppy, I'm not used to writing full stories yet since I usually just rp ^-^" So if you liked (or disliked) this story, please make sure to give me as much feedback as possible! I'd love to hear from you guys! Also more stories are on their way soon so maybe a follower or two would be nice 3/**

It's already been about a week since my lover, Chloe Price, deceased from a bullet to the gut by Nathan Prescott's careless hand in exchange for many other lives that roamed around in the quiet city of Arcadia Bay and I, _Max Caulfield_ , let that happen. Her painful death could've been prevented if I would've just let this damned town get totaled by that whirling tornado in my nightmare, but of course, I absolutely couldn't do it. All these innocent civilians don't deserve to be killed off by a natural disaster that _I_ incautiously caused. Neither did Chloe..

Throughout this slow, treacherous week, I wasn't able to forgive myself for what happened to Chloe, and probably never will. I know feeling sorry for myself is so utterly pathetic, but I'm just a feeble human that has natural emotions like everyone else that lives in this planet not a fearless superhero.

"Max, you okay? You look like you were in a completely different realm." Warren asked carefully, placing a gentle palm on my depressingly slouched back.

 _"Huh?"_ And just like that, my trance was broken. I looked around wearily as I studied my current surroundings, my heart sinking into my stomach when I finally realized where I was:

 **Chloe's funeral**.

"Oh.. Yeah, just spacing out I guess.." I gave the usually goofy senior a tiny nod before I turned my head to my opposite side where Joyce was grieving for the loss of her only child, David by her side to provide his wife all the comfort he could muster. God, it wrenched my heart to see her so broken, so _vulnerable_.

When the sorrowful event was over, everybody seemed to disperse into their own groups. My puffy red eyes skimming across the cast of heartsick friends and family, faintly scoffing under my breath when my icy blue irises landed on Chloe's mysterious uncle Aaron. What was an oh-so busy man like himself doing _here_? I couldn't tell you right away, but I would bet that it was all for naught.

Then from the corner of my eye I saw _it_ ; The same translucent doe that appeared in one of my tornado visions and the forest behind the junkyard where Chloe and I got busted with Mr. Madsen's gun. I felt a familiar urge swelling throughout my body that was telling me to go after the spirit, my legs seeming to have a mind of their own as I slowly strode towards the majestic creature.

When I apparently managed to weave through the majority of desolate humans to follow the spotted doe, Joyce Price, Chloe's mother, pulled me aside to tell me something; It seemed important to her.

"Max," The mother figure started groggily, her sweet southern voice now gone raspy and worn out from crying. "Thank you so much for coming here today. It means everything to me - _and Chloe_ \- that you're here for her final departure."

She paused for a few seconds to blow her thin, button nose.

"You meant _more_ than the world to her..."

 _Oh Joyce, if only you knew._

I released a sad, diminutive sigh at just the _mere_ thought of Chloe, mustering out a soft smile for the middle-aged woman in front of me. "It's not a problem Mrs. Price." I said quieter than usual, sheepishly rubbing the side of my arm. "I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the perfect picture. It's just that... I feel responsible for what happened since I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most.." I admitted, occasionally flicking my impatient gaze towards the awaiting deer.

" _Now_ , don't be so hard on yourself, Maxine Caulfield," Joyce's features deepened sternly for a second or two before falling back into sympathy. "You did everything you could. You were busy and, believe me, I know it's hard to catch up with so much work or even family."

I fairly scoffed under my breath at her attempt to cheer me up, but to no avail. I still felt like complete shit. "Not really... I could've done more to _help_..." It angers me to think that while Chloe was having mental breakdowns and taking drugs to try to numb her pain, I was taking peaceful family trips across the world. At least I sent postcards and letters in an alternative universe.

"Well _I_ don't know what went down in Seattle, but I'm pretty _damn_ sure that Chloe would've forgiven you for the lack of contact. You two are best friends. Well.. _were_.." The strong woman shook her head to rid herself of any negativity that threatened to harm her further than it already has. "Max, _now_ is the time to look forward in life, not to dwell in the past with the rest of your mistakes. Live everyday as if nothing happened and learn from your mistakes." She gave me a loving smile then did something that was completely unexpected.

Joyce imposed a motherly _kiss_ of comfort to my forehead. This wonderful lady has been like a second mother to me as William was a second father, but she's _never_ done anything like this to me before so honestly it was a tad on the weird side.

"Take care Max."

I slowly nodded my head before she left me to go join a different group of people - probably family.

Before anyone else could pull me into another dragging conversation, I eagerly jogged into the forest where the mysterious animal patiently anticipated for me. I took one last glance at the kind waitress before finally leaving the scene.

 _Looks like you're the one who should take care, Joyce.._

I vigilantly trailed behind this phantasmic creature, also making sure to take heed of my surroundings for any hints of where it might take me. Honestly, it took me awhile to eventually click everything together.

 _It was taking me to the lighthouse._

 _Why?_

I have no idea, but I was about to find out.

As I trailed behind the doe, I began to realized how many butterflies were outside, which was odd because they never came out this late in the evening - especially in swarms. That wasn't even the weirdest part though. Every single one of them were _blue_ like the one I encountered in the bathroom right before... the _incident_.

My immediate thought was _Chloe_.

Soon my jog became a sprint as I scrambled up the trail that lead to the lighthouse; The place that used to be Chloe and I's hangout space..

I became overwhelmed with all different sorts of emotions as I hesitantly walked up to the old wooden bench, my short, fawn brown hair flowing against the gentle breeze as my bright blue eyes scanned the golden horizon that lay in front of me.

 _God_ , how I wish Chloe could be here to watch the sunset with me. She would've absolutely _loved_ the array of various golden yellows, pinks, blues, and even purples that spread across the whole canvas we call the sky. Then I heard a faint, almost silent, fluttering sound coming from my right.

I turned my head curiously, tucking a lock of loose brunette hair behind my ear.

A _single_ butterfly leisurely glided it's way towards me, a sad and gentle smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. It reminded me of a lost child seeking out it's mother, of a confused outcast looking for someone to care about them, of _Chloe_..

I quickly pulled out my phone for my nifty instant camera is back at home in my bag and took a few sideways shots of the oddly blue insect being lost in the sun's angelic rays, a dull shadow being cast on one side of the bug which made it look all the more.. _magical_. I slipped my black phone back in my bra when I was completed before reaching out my hand for the butterfly to gracefully land on my long, slender finger as a shiver ran down my spine, mysterious goosebumps forming along my arms and the back of my neck.

"Oh Chloe.."

My eyelids fluttered shut as I took in the warmth, the sound, the peace that surrounded me, exhaling tranquilly through my mouth. It was so quiet that I could almost feel Chloe's presence: Her thin, tattooed arms lovingly wrapped around my slim figure as kisses _ghosted_ my lower neck from her luscious pink lips..

 _"Max.."_

A serene whisper sounded behind me which caused my eyes to snap open right as the beautiful butterfly launched off my finger into the dimmed horizon, a relaxed smile spreading across my face as _complete_ tranquility washed over my entire being.

I was overcome by a blissful _peace_ , knowing Chloe would be with me forever for nothing, not even _death_ , could separate us.

 _Never_.


End file.
